familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Watkins (1793-c1865)
Although the surname Watkins is used for the title of this article, it is believed that the surname for this family is 'Watkin' without the plural 's'. The surnames are interchanged on a variety of official documents. Thomas was born on the 27th December 1793 in Ystadyfodwg, Glamorgan, Wales. His parents were Jenkins and Ann Watkin (nee Morris). His siblings were Alice, Margaret, David, Morgan, Mary and Ann. Thomas was christened when he was 9 years old, along with 4 of his siblings, all on the same day of 11th October 1801. Marriage Thomas married Gwenllian Jenkin on 19th January 1822 in Ystradyfodwg, Glamorgan. Gwenllian also came from the area of Ystradyfodwg. Thomas's occupation was carpenter. Thomas and Gwenllian had 9 children together, born in the areas of Ystradyfodwg and Llantisant in Glamorgan. One child is believed to have died young (Margaret). Daughter Ann spoke Welsh and was given a Welsh bible from an 'Aunt Mary' (possibly Thomas's sister), so it is highly likely that the entire family also spoke the language. 1841 census In the 1841 census, Thomas and the family are located at Storehouse, Cymmer and Dinas District, Llantrisant. He is recorded as a 45 year old carpenter, with wife Gwenllian aged 40. Sons Thomas, Jenkin, David and Watkin are listed as colliers, while no trade is recorded against the daughters' names. Daughter Margaret (aged 3) is still alive at this stage and is recorded in the census. 1851 census In the 1851 census, the family is at Graig Ddu Cottages at Dinas in Llantrisant. Thomas is recorded as a 58 year old carpenter, with Gwenllian's age recorded as 55. Both are recorded as being born in Ystradyfodwg. Only children David, Watkin, Alice and Lucretia are now living with them, with David and Watkin recorded as coal miners, Daughter Alice is recorded as a scholar. Daughter Ann is living next door to the family, with her husband David Morgan and their daughter Catherine. Ann's name is mis-transcribed in the census as Hannah. 1861 census In the 1861 census, Thomas is at Dynas Storehouse in Castella at Llantrisant. He is recorded as a 69 year old carpenter, wife Gwenllian is 65, and only daughters Alice and Lucretia still live with them. Death The cricumstances and date of Thomas's death are currently unknown, but as he and Gwenllian do not appear in the next census, it is likely that they both died before 1871. There is a death entry in the Free BMD index that would match Thomas, dying in the Pontypridd District in the March quarter of 1865. There is also a matching death entry for a Gwenllian Watkin in the same quarter and in the same district. If this is our couple, they died within a short space of one another. It is also possible that their son Jenkin died in the same location in the same time period. More investigation is required. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Thomas and Gwenllian Watkin' References *Baptism and burial records for Glamorgan *Births, deaths and marriages information *1841, 1851 & 1861 Wales census *Information from Paul Morgan *William's Ancestry Category:Born in Ystradyfodwg Category:Married in Glamorgan Category:Died in Pontypridd Category:Married in 1817